Bloons Monkey City
is a new game that Ninja Kiwi is currently making. It has been officially released; it is in open beta, so anyone with a NinjaKiwi account can play. It was released Monday, November 25th, 2013. The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by winning a game of Bloons TD 5 on each piece of 1x1 square "land" the player wishes to build on. The player begins with 2 Dart Monkeys and 20 lives, and must defend against 3 waves of bloons. __TOC__ Gameplay To expand the city, the player must attack and capture more pieces of land. However, the further the player strays from their initial city centre, the difficulty of land increases. When hovering the cursor over a new piece of land, the highest ranked bloon will be shown. However, there are also tiles with multiple bloons shown, suggesting higher ranked bloons than what is actually shown. The difficulty of each piece of land relative to the player's level and choice of buildings can be inferred from the number of dots, ranging from a "Trivial" 1 pip to a "Very difficult" or even "Impoppable" 5 pips. Players have the option of skipping Trivial tiles, but will not earn any XP if they do so. Special Missions Other pieces of land have a star displayed, rather than a bloon. These tiles are Special Missions and provide a boosted reward, or a special item. The missions are: *Wattle Trees *Tranquil Glade *Glacier *Shipwreck *Sticky Sap Plant *Phase Crystal *Consecrated Ground *MOAB Graveyard Note: Some of these can be found multiple times on one map. Treasure chests are also scattered throughout the map. To open them the player must beat a standard level and capture that tile. /Buildings/ Buildings (such as Banana Farms, Watrermills, Windmills and Bloontonium Generators) can be built on conquered land; these buildings increase the player's resources in preparation for attacking other players' cities while defending their own. Banana farms generate 1 coin every 7.2 seconds and they take up 2x2 tiles. Upgraded Banana Farms produce coins twice as fast as unupgraded ones and can hold up to 1000 coins. The main currency used in this game is City Cash and it used to purchase buildings and unlock upgrades. Bloonstones is also a currency and can be used to finish the building process of a building, to increase city cash or to increase Bloontonium power. 5 Bloonstones are earned upon successfully defending a tile with no lives lost. Bloontonium is the main resource for sending Bloons. Power is required to keep the city operating and is supplied by Windmills and Watermills. Insufficient power will have no immediate detrimental effects, although buildings can no longer be built with insufficient power. The player can build more buildings to fufill different purposes, including increasing the number of towers used in-game, or unlocking upgrades for towers. Each building and upgrade increases the monkey's XP when research is complete. Monkey v Monkey Another feature of Bloons Monkey City is to be able to attack people. The highest level of Bloon is chosen, although the rounds are computer-generated. The receiver of the attack has to defend the tile in apopalypse-style; if they lose the battle, they will lose money. If the player has insufficient money to pay off the attacker, parts of their city are temporarily destroyed and unusable. Players in Pacifist Mode cannot be attacked. Pacifist Mode can be achieved by attacking no one for 72 consecutive hours. Once the pacifist player has attacked someone, their status disappears until they spend 72 hours to re-enter it. To begin sending bloons, the player must have built a Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility to allow the player to attack other cities, only with up to Green Bloons initially. Subsequent bloon types must be researched before they can be sent, costing money, building and level prerequisites, and Bloonstones. Dark Dirigible Titan A new blimp, coined Dark Dirigible Titan has been revealed in Bloons Monkey City; decorated with black and grey stripes, it moves faster than a Pink Bloon. It also has 300 health, as well as the properties of Black Bloons and Lead Bloons. It is also Camo, and cannot be targeted by normal towers unless within range of a Radar Scanner. After being popped, it releases six Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons. It can be destroyed by a Monkey Pirate's grappling ability. However, Ground Zero does not destroy the DDT in a single use of the ability, requiring two uses instead. Gallery Monkey City.jpg|Leaked image of Bloons Monkey City. Bloons Monkey City - New Game! Coming out SOON? Bloon Monkey City in depth trailer rundown!-0 Monkey_city-skin.png|A "skin" of Bloons Monkey City. Trivia *The Ice Tower has been renamed to Ice Monkey, the Mortar Tower to Mortar Monkey, and Bomb Tower to Bomb Shooter. **The upgrades section lists the Monkey Ace as "Aero Monkey". *In the home screen, the clock on the Town Hall displays the same time as one's desktop timing. *A tile with camo or regen cannot be trivial difficulty. *The glaive riccochet has had its popping power severely decreased (as of 11/12/13). It now has a popping power of 40. *Sometimes, captured tiles that have not been built upon will display monkey residents doing a variety of activities. **Master of Fire meditating (Volcano terrain) **Master of Air meditating (Mountain terrain) **3 monkeys huddled around a campfire (Grass and Hills terrains) **2 monkeys kicking a ball (Grass and Hills terrains) **Monkey snorkeling (Lake terrain) **Monkey fishing on a boat (Lake terrain) **Monkey walking around (Grass terrain) **Monkey holding a hatchet (Forest and Heavy Forest terrains) **Tribal monkey hiding (Jungle and Sticky Sap Plant terrains) **Monkey sleeping (Desert terrain) External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4d6ld9XdZI&feature=player_embedded *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Monkey-City.html#.UpPCQcRQEaA *http://ninjakiwi.com/blog/news/30054-bloons-monkey-city-coming-soon ---- Category:Misc Bloons Games Category:Bloons Monkey City